


Sir

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: none of my prompts were doing it for me tonight, so here! Have some smut instead!





	Sir

“Medical.” You knock politely but soundly on the door, then pick up your bag of bandages and medications and sling it around your shoulder, waiting for the occupant to answer. When the door slides open, Commander Ren is pacing back and forth, practically wearing a hole in the tile.

“What took you so long?” He seems angry, but you maintain a neutral face.

“Apologies, sir. We’re busy today.” Going over to the table by the bed, you lay out bandages, ointment, and some painkillers, then prepare to leave. The Commander has a reputation of preferring to dress his own wounds when he can. “Can I get you anything else, sir?”

His gaze is fierce on you, but he says nothing, so you turn to go.

“Wait.”

You pause just at the door. You hear footsteps, then a hand reaches around you to wave the door closed. You tilt your head, not turning around. “Sir? Do you need something?”

You feel a feather light touch to your shoulder, and when you look over, a black gloved hand is playing with the collar of your uniform. He tugs on it just enough to reveal a little of your collarbone, then runs a finger over that as well. The leather is cool against your skin. “Sir?”

Something invisible tugs on your throat. Not hard enough that you can’t breathe, but enough so that your voice cuts off mid-sentence. A thumb runs over the side of your neck, and then without warning is replaced by a pair of lips, soft and warm. Open-mouthed kisses are pressed delicately into your skin, and when a moan escapes your parted lips, he lets his tongue whisper over your skin like he’s marking his territory.

You let your head loll to the side to give him better access and are rewarded with some light sucking on the delicate points of your neck. His teeth graze skin and you gasp, hyper-sensitive. “You like that, don’t you,” he murmurs, his hands running down your back and eventually resting on your hips. He gives them a squeeze, making your hips buck involuntarily. Against your neck, you can feel him smile. “Yes. I can tell that you do.” Your eyes flutter closed.

But he stops abruptly and pulls away, making you mew in surprise. You’re frozen to your spot, tingling with sensation, not wanting to say or do anything to ruin the moment. His voice is right in your ear. “Do you want me, girl?” He whispers, and his breath makes you shiver. “I want to hear you say it.”

The pressure on your throat is released. You remain silent, so he sucks your earlobe into his mouth and bites, hard, making your knees buckle and a gasp escapes your lips. “I said, say it,” he says menacingly, and it takes all you have in you to stay upright.

“Yes,” you whimper, already feeling the heat coiling low in your stomach.

“Yes, what?”

“I want you, sir. Commander.”

“There’s a good girl.” Once again, he squeezes your hips, walking a fine line between pain and pleasure. “Get on the bed.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me.” You look back at him, biting your lip, and he nods. Softly, you cross the floor to the bed, and delicately sit on the edge, legs crossed.

“Like this, sir?”

“Not even close.” He goes to you, standing right in front of you, so close you’re sure he can hear your heart pounding out of your chest. Raising his hand to his mouth, he removes his gloves one finger at a time, loosening each finger until he can use his teeth to pull the whole thing off. The whole time, you’re fixated on his mouth, his tongue. What that tongue could do to you. Once the gloves are discarded onto the floor, his fingers nimbly reach for the top button of your shirt and pops it open, letting the fabric pucker. “Do the next one,” he says huskily, and you pick up where he left off, rolling the button between your fingers until it releases the fabric.

“How many, sir?”

“How many do you think?”

You nod and continue down the line, taking your time. With every button that snaps open, your skin is exposed to the cool air, raising goosebumps across your chest. Finally, your shirt hangs open, your lace bra peeking through underneath the cotton. He seems entranced by that bit of lace, and reaches up to trace the outline with his finger, but stops himself. “Take it off.”

Your shirt slips off with ease, leaving only your bra. This time, he does touch you, running the pad of his thumb over the top of the lace and below the underwire. When his thumb crosses over your nipple, you inhale sharply. When he tweaks it between two fingers, the resulting twinge goes straight between your legs.

Slowly, he reaches behind you, and with a few tugs your bra is slipped off your shoulders and thrown aside. Your nipples perk up, both from the chilly air and the teasing from before. Wanting to please him, you sit straight, hoping they look enticing. “Do I please you, sir?”

He doesn’t respond. In a moment of brazenness you reach out and cup him between his legs, using your palm to rub his already hardening cock. For a second, his face twists into a symphony of longing, but he quickly steels his expression and smacks your hand away. “Did I say you could touch me?”

You shake your head. “No, sir.”

“Then do as you’re told. Stand.”

You do so. He circles you, inspecting you, hungry eyes devouring every curve of your body. He works a finger in between the waistband of your pants and pulls, then lets it snap, leaving a sting on the small of your back. “I think these need to come off, don’t you?” You go to undo the clasp but he stops you, hand to your wrist. “No. This one is mine.” He kneels in front of you, unclasps your slacks, then pulls them down in one swift move, leaving them to puddle on the floor. You’re immediately self conscious about your sex, which is already wetting your panties and begging for attention. He seems to notice, because he smiles, then runs a light touch over the front of you, inches from where you really want him to touch. You focus on keeping your breathing steady.

Finally, he hooks his thumbs over your underwear and slides them off, then pushes you back onto the bed, leaving your clothing behind. He looks at you, spread out for him, hair like a halo around your face. “Fucking gorgeous,” he mutters, tracing the line of you with his eyes. “Now. Spread those legs for me.”

You comply, opening your thighs, legs hanging off of the bed, sensitive spots tingling with anticipation. Once again he kneels, pulling you down further to meet him, then blows a soft breath right on your clit, making you clench. Every part of you is wanting. So when he finally presses a soft kiss to your clit, you feel as though you’ll come apart in a matter of seconds.

His tongue works you thoroughly, flicking you this way and that, alternating between sucking lightly and using the whole of his tongue to cover your entire slit. Unsure if you’re allowed to make noise, you stifle every moan that wants to escape your lips, every whimper you want to release when he hits just the right spot. He’s relentless, not letting up until you’re shaking with the stimulation.

“So wet for me,” he says, kissing your inner thigh. “So ready.”

“Yes,  _yes_ ,” you groan, unable to stop yourself.

He pushes your knees wider, licks a finger, then teases you with it, hovering just outside your entrance. When you try to slide onto him, he smacks your thigh, a warning. He’ll decide when you’re ready. After what seems like an hour of him just swirling back and forth from your clit to your entrance, he works in a finger down to the knuckle. Your back arches, and you clench around his finger, trying to get more sensation out of it. As he moves in and out, you desperately rock back and forth, trying to find some friction. “Would you like another?”

“Yes, please, sir,” you moan, and a second digit joins the first inside you, twisting in and out. It’s good, it’s so good, but you want more. You need more. You want to be stretched. You want to be filled.

He seems to sense this, because he withdrawals his fingers, then has you sit up, holding his hand in front of him. Without prompting, you take the fingers in your mouth, licking them clean, sucking on them in hopes of planting an idea in his mind.

He knows exactly what you’re doing. And he’s glad to see you’ll work so hard for him. When his fingers are clean, he reaches for his belt, unbuckling it, then this pants, letting both slide to the floor. He kicks them aside. In his briefs, his cock is hard and wanting, straining against the fabric and waistband to try and find some relief. Eagerly, you tug his briefs down, and this time he doesn’t stop you. He wants you almost as badly as you want him.

When your lips close around the head of his cock, using the flat of your tongue to massage the underside, his head falls back in pleasure. Putting a hand on the back of your neck, he moves in deeper, then out again. In, then out. You let him fuck your mouth, reaching around and digging your nails into his ass so hard they’ll leave marks, causing him to buck.

“Fuck,” he growls, and you know from the way his voice is tight he’s already close to the edge.

He knows it too, because now when you lay back, he lines up at your entrance. You spread your legs as far as they will go, inviting him to fuck you, hoping you look like everything he wants. Arms on either side of you, he leans down and kisses you, hard, taking your breath away as he bites on your lower lip.

Then, in one smooth move, he pushes inside you.

“Fuck!” You cry, unable to stop yourself as the sudden friction and fullness causes you to momentarily overload. When you come back down, he’s thrusting in and out, slowly, but building momentum. You can feel his hips collide with yours, hear the filthy sound of your wetness cradling his cock, and when he reaches down to finger your clit, you have to come so bad you’re seeing stars. “Sir- sir, please, I’m going to-”

“Are you going to come for me?” He laughs breathlessly as he continues to plunge into you, obviously enjoying himself. “Go on then. Come.”

At his command, you fall apart at his fingertips, gasping for air as your vision whites out and pleasure explodes from every part of your body. You clench around him as hard as you can, wanting him to fall over the edge with you, but he abruptly pulls out and kisses you as you come down off your high.

Once you’re sufficiently conscious again, he smacks your ass to turn you over, letting him up onto the bed and settle down amongst the pillows. His cock hangs in the air, fluid leaking out the tip, obviously not anywhere close to done. He takes your hand and helps you swing a leg over his waist. You rub him against your slit, teasing him, until his teeth are gritted tight, and he lifts you into the air. You raise up, adjust him under you, then sink down onto him, both of you gasping as a whole new sensation fills your bodies. You lean forward to kiss him, muffling the moans from low in his chest as you work your hips up and down, riding him for all you’re worth.

As you kiss, his hands fondle your boobs, squeezing them hard. His lips release you and go to suckle on your nipple, tongue swirling around it and even taking it between his teeth, rolling it around so that you get the sharp sensation. Your head is thrown back, back arched in pleasure, snapping your hips as hard as you can to get him as deep inside you as possible. He fills you to your very core, deeper than you thought possible, and it’s once again bringing you to the edge.

This time, not even he can resist your tightness around his cock, and his thrusts get more erratic with each second that passes. Knowing he’s a goner, you lean over, hands in his hair, and kiss him delicately, holding him as he releases himself inside you.

You milk every inch of his cock, feeling all of him get pushed inside you, and a few pumps later you follow him, arms on either side of his head as you desperately try not to collapse in pleasure.

The two of you are breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes. You push back a strand of hair that’s fallen onto his forehead, and he smiles, surging up to kiss you once more as the waves still pulsate through your body. Eventually, he sets you down next to him, carefully pulling out of you. The loss of warmth still makes your breath hitch, but he compensates by pulling you to his side and wrapping his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

The both of you content, you push up on one elbow and raise an eyebrow at Kylo. “Well? Good?”

“Holy fuck, Y/N,” he breathes. “Give me a bit of warning next time.”

“Mmm.” You kiss him again. “I prefer the element of surprise.” Plus, you’d secretly been planning this for a month. Ever since you’d found out your boyfriend had a kink for you in uniform at your job, well, you couldn’t wait to take advantage of that.

“Definitely good.” He pulls you back to him, and you laugh, giving in to the cuddles. How anyone is afraid of this man you have no idea. Tucking yourself against him, arm thrown against his broad chest, you breathe as one as the two of you ride out the tide. 


End file.
